pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Alain
Alain is the main protagonist in the Pokémon Mega Evolution Specials. Appearance Alain is a tall, slim teenager with messy black hair and blue eyes. He typically sports a pair of baggy grey pants, a black leather jacket, black boots, a blue shirt with a white undershirt and a pair of fingerless gloves. He also wears a pale blue scarf that closely resembles the flames that appear from Mega Charizard X's mouth. Personality Alain is a calm, silent-type figure, who shows little emotion and focuses his attention towards battling. Deep down, however, he does not wish to see ones closest to him to suffer or get them in danger. Alain also obeys Lysandre's orders without much hesitation, since Lysandre was the one that equipped him with the Mega Ring and gave the Mega Stone, Charizardite. In addition, Alain despises losing (at the time of being defeated against Siebold), hence why he did ask Lysandre to battle 10 Mega Evolution trainers to become stronger. Biography Alain is a Pokémon trainer, who, before his quest to search for Mega Stones, worked with Professor Sycamore in his lab in Lumiose City. Sycamore knew there were secrets tied to the Mega Evolution and let Alain go pursue the quest of finding the Mega Stones.Pokémon: Mega Evolution Special I One day, Alain found an injured Gible, which Sycamore adopted and took care of, even managing both of them to befriend Gible. Alain and Sycamore watched as Gible evolved into a Gabite and later into a Garchomp.XY068: Garchomp's Mega Bond! Sometime after, Alain went to his quest. Alain came to a ruin to find his first Mega Stone, but it was taken by Lysandre. Lysandre showed Alain the Mega Stone, claiming Alain can become even stronger. Alain did not trust him at first and had Charmeleon attack Lysandre's Pyroar, but Charmeleon was knocked out. Alain saw some wisdom in Lysandre's words and accepted his proposal, taking the Key Stone and Charizardite, which allowed Charmeleon, once it'd evolve into a Charizard, to Mega Evolve.Pokémon: Mega Evolution Special II Mega Evolution Special Alain and his partner Pokémon, Charizard, travel Kalos in search of other trainers capable of Mega Evolution to battle with. During a battle with Astrid's Mega Absol, Alain is discovered by a young trainer named Mairin, who is intrigued by his ability to Mega Evolve Charizard. Despite his initial protests, Mairin follows Alain as he continues his journey in order to learn more about Mega Evolution. Alain soon grows to care for and respect Mairin, coaching her as she learns about Pokémon and watching out for her physical needs. Mairin saw Alain had a Key Stone, using it in battle against Remo and his Garchomp. Alain instructed Mairin how to catch a Flabébé. Afterwards, he came to a restaurant, where he met Siebold and had a battle with his Mega Blastoise. Despite losing, Alain was told he did well, since Siebold is a very tough opponent. After arriving in the Hoenn region and meeting Steven, Alain has a battle with the Hoenn Champion. However, the battle is interrupted by Lysandre, for he also came to Hoenn to show a part of a slab, which tells about a mysterious stone that Lysandre has been searching for. Together with Steven's part of the stone, Lysandre activated a portal, showing a path to a temple in the sky, which the group, including Alain, went to. They found a megalith, which was supposed to be connected to Mega Evolution. Before Lysandre's team could properly study it though, Mega Rayquaza appeared and attacked them. Alain is injured while protecting Mairin from Mega Rayquaza's Draco Meteor, and the megalith vanishes. Lysandre saw the megalith's energy was emitted close to Rustboro City and sent Alain to accompany Steven to find the megalith. Back at the Devon Corperation, Alain and Steven prepare to face the Legendary Pokémon Kyogre and Groudon. Mairin begs Alain not to go in his injured state, but he refuses, and tries to abandon her at the Devon Corperation for her own safety. He and Steven fly out to confront the Legendary Pokémon and put an end to their fighting, unaware that Mairin has stowed away in the back of the plane. Alain is knocked unconscious while he and his Charizard fight the Legendary Pokémon, but he is rescued by Mairin, who manages to drag him to safety before he is caught up in the attacks of the fighting Pokémon. He regained consciousness just as Mega Rayquaza appeared to break up the fight, and is surprised and touched to see Mairin has followed him. Lysandre's team soon appears and captures the megalith, forcing Mega Rayquaza back into its natural form. Once they have arrived safely back at the Devon Corporation, Alain once again abandoned Mairin with Steven, fearing for her safety if she continued to travel with him. He returned to Kalos and resumes his journey to battle every known Mega Evolution, in the hopes that he will achieve the strength Lysandre encouraged him to seek out. Back at Lysandre's Laboratory in Kalos, Alain told Lysandre that he wants get stronger.Pokémon: Mega Evolution Special III Alain wanted to protect those closest to him and to do that, he asked Lysandre to set up battles for training. Lysandre agreed and set up 10 battles with Mega Evolution trainers, but under a condition - if Alain loses a single battle, he'll have to return return the Key Stone and Charizardite to Lysandre. Before the battle started, Alain thought about the people who were important to him, Professor Sycamore and Mairin, then faced a trainer using a Mega Venusaur. Mairin visited Alain and cheered for him. After Alain defeated his fifth opponent, Mairin asked why he won't travel with her. Alain then replied that Mairin is just a burden to him; he can't get stronger if Mairin is with him, leaving Mairin heartbroken by his answer. Alain's final opponent was Malva and her Mega Houndoom. During the battle, Malva asked Alain several questions, wanting to know Alain better, but Alain remained silent. Malva sent her Houndoom and Mega Evolved it, pushing Alain and Mega Charizard to their very limits. Charizard was able to defeat Houndoom and Malva by using Blast Burn, impressing Lysandre, who congratulated Alain on his victories. Alain replied that he was able to protect things that were important to him. However Alain later heard that Chespie was in comatose and Mairin was devastated by it. After overhearing the converstation and hearing Mairin cry, Alain walked out of the Pokémon Center with his eyes full of anger. He later encountered a trainer in the woods who wanted to battle Alain. Alain then said to himself that he is going to save Chespie no matter what so he can see Mairin smile again.Pokémon: Mega Evolution Special IV Season 19: XYZ Alain crossed Ash Ketchum and his friends after they said goodbye to Sawyer. Alain and Ash weren't aware that they crossed each other and Alain walked further on.XY094: From A to Z! Alain faced Ash and battle, using his Mega Charizard against Ash's Greninja. In addition, he will have a battle with Z-2. Pokémon On hand Befriended Gallery Key Stone anime.png|Alain's Mega Ring Mega Evolution Act II 23.png|Lysandre gives new orders to Alain Mega Evolution Act III 2.png|Alain abandons Mairin Alain's furious eyes.png|Alain's eyes full of anger Alain XY 2.png|Alain's artwork in the X & Y series References